


Remember the Time.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Marvel: Nothin' Like You. [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Punisher (TV 2017), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Feral Behavior, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Mutant Powers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Genesis Camilla Lehnsherr, an 18-year-old mutant with telepathic, telekinesis and magnetokinesis abilities, is a girl who loves to wear gypsy-style outfits with cowgirl boots and hat, an epitome of free-spirit, playful and happy-go-lucky. Genesis is always looking for a good time but shies away when men come looking to her for sex, her telepathic ability makes her feed like a Succubus but with a deadly end for not just human men but mutant men as well. Genesis hangs with men with dark past, Frank Castle are that she's always hanging around with. Usually seen at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, as Weasel's bouncer whenever the customers get too wild, her personality and aura makes it easier for the men and women to warm up to her and be close friends with the Italian beauty. It's because that she's always at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children that she meets the X-Team and is reunited with the two feral brothers who had given her their dog tags but she didn't let them in on that little secret and still finds herself having both of their interest on her. She would rather allow them to think she was someone else tell them but she's going to learn that nothing in life goes her way.





	Remember the Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis's mutant abilities:  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Charles_Xavier_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jean_Grey_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Summers_(Earth-811)#Powers_and_Abilities  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Braddock_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Frost_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)#Powers  
> Genesis received blood from Raven, so she now has her shape-shifting abilities.
> 
> Victor and Logan are still apart of Stryker's team, so is Wade Wilson but he's the Wade Wilson from Deadpool.
> 
> There will be background relationships, such as:  
> Sophia Parker, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes.  
> Victoria Stark, Clint Barton and Pietro Maximoff.  
> Danae Lehnsherr, Stephen Strange and Thor.  
> Medea Lehnsherr, T'Challa, and Sam Wilson.

**Chapter One: For the First Time.**

James, or Logan as he goes by now, Howlett followed his brother and the rest of the team down a dark corridor of a HYDRA base. He was protecting their backs while his brother protected their fronts, using all their feral senses to alert them to the enemies presence as they moved silently down the corridor.

Wade Wilson whispered. "I wonder what these HYDRA are so determine to protect from us that they would willingly step between us and get slaughtered over it."

John Wraith answered him, his voice a whisper as well. "Most be some weapon, they are always making weapons."

Fred Dukes looked back at them. "Could be a person, I hear that they experiment on people to make them into super soldiers."

Chris Bradley looked over at them. "So isn't this a little dangerous for us to be here? Since, you know, we're all mutants."

Agent Zero looked over his shoulder at them. "Can the chatter, we're almost there."

"Come on, Zero, you can't tell me that you're not a little bit curious about what or who it is that we are getting in this hellhole." Wade said, raising a brow at him.

"No, I'm not." Agent Zero said, looking back ahead, at Victor's back as the tall feral lead the way.

Chris looked between the two brothers, asking. "So what do you two think?"

Logan and Victor made eye-contact with each other before the younger one of the two brothers looked at Chris the older one looked away. "Dunno. But it gotta be important if these men are so determine to die to protect it."

Victor stop in front of a large door. "We're here."

John raised a brow at the sight of the very, _very_ large door in front of them. "Now that's a fuckin' huge door."

Wade cast an impress look over of the door before them. "I'll say. Whatever in there, they really don't want anyone getting in. It will be a bitch to get in there."

Agent Zero looked at them. "Well, we need to get in."

"Looks like that my clue." John said before teleporting into the room. He looked around the room, surprised to find that it resembled a little girl's room, his brow pulled into a frown as a bad feeling swept through him. 

Hearing a rustling somewhere to his right, John looked over and found a bed, pressed up against the wall. Lying in the bed itself, covered in blankets, was a four-year-old girl with light brown, the color of caramel or honey, hair and olive skin color. She was asleep, her small chest rising up and down with each soft breath that she inhale and exhale. John walked over to her and peered down at her, staring at the little girl with an shocked expression on his face. He looked over towards the door and ran his hand over his head, lifting his cowboy hat up in order to do so. 

John thought as he looked back at the still sleeping child.  _This is going to get messy when I bring this little one out there with the others._

The teleportation mutant lifted up the little girl in his arms in a bride carry, he was getting a little unnerved that she wasn't awaking up, that she was pretty limp. John took a deep breathe and let it out before he teleported outside the room and stood behind the rest of the team.

"We have a problem, fellas." was all John said in order to get their attention on him and they all turned and he watched as stun expressions came across all of their faces when they saw the small package in his arms.

Logan mumbled. "Is that....."

Wade finished for him as he took a step forward. "A little girl? Yeah, that's a little girl, alright."

Fred glanced at the closed door behind them. "She was in there?"

"Yeah, and I think they drugged her." John informed them, moving the little girl in his arms and found that she still didn't awake. "She's not waking up."

Victor took a sniff towards the little girl. "Yeah, she's pretty drugged up. I can smell them from here."

Chris looked towards Agent Zero, who surprisingly looked unnerved at the sight of the four-year-old girl in John's arms. "What's going on? Why would HYDRA have a little girl here, drugged up?"

Agent Zero stepped over to the girl and ran a hand over her hair. "I don't know. I'm just as surprised as the rest of you guys, but we have to get her out of here."

"Yeah, I think HYDRA will be gunning for us now that we have this little one." John said, moving the little girl so that her head was comfortably lying on his shoulder, where his neck meets his shoulder. 

Logan looked towards his brother. "I think we should form a circle around John and the little darlin'."

Victor looked over at the little girl before looking back at his brother. "Agreed. If the going gets hairy, John can bug out of here with the precious cargo." He looked at the rest of the men. "Sounds good?"

The rest of the men nodded their head in agreement with the Feral brothers' idea. They moved out and made their way down the corridor back to the entrance that they had made. It was halfway down the corridor when John felt the little girl stirring against him.

John hissed to get their attention. "Guys!!" When all their attention was on him, he gestured to the girl waking. "She's waking up."

The men stopped but Logan and Victor were still on high alert, making sure that none of HYDRA soldiers were anywhere near them. They were watching the little girl slowly stirring into awareness, her lashes fluttered for a while before they blinked up, revealing beautiful blue-gray eyes to them. She blinked at them, in a surprise manner, and raised her head off of John and looked at each one of the men. 

The little girl opened her mouth, in typical four-year-old fashion, started to talk quickly but in Italian. " _Chi sei?  come hai fatto a trovarmi? Dove è la mia mamma e il tuo papà?_ "

Wade blinked at her before looking at the others. "Anyone here speaks Italian?"

But before anyone can confirm or deny it, the little girl spoke again but this time in English, surprising the men. "Who are you? How did you find me? Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Fred stared at her before looking at them. "What the hell just happened?"

Agent Zero answered him, still staring at the little girl who stared right back at him. "She's telepathic, she may have used it to switch from her native tongue to English."

John looked at him with an raised brow. "But she's four, how would she know to use her telepathy like that?"

Victor stared at the little girl. "Instincts." When everyone but Logan and the little girl looked at him, he continued. "Her instincts switch her language around in order for her to communicate with us, since we are saving her from this hellhole."

John watched the little girl as she continued to stare at Logan and Victor. "She's a little young to have her mutant powers manifest though."

Logan said as he stared at her. "True, but she seems to have a mastery over it."

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" said the trembling Italian-accented voice of the little girl.

"Hey, easy there, little darlin'." Logan said, offering comfort despite his personality and appearance. "We'll find your mommy and daddy. What's your name, little darlin'?"

"Genesis." was the shy and soft voice of the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Logan, little darlin'." 

"John."

"Fred."

"Chris."

"Victor."

"Wade."

"Agent Zero."

Genesis blinked doe-like blue-gray eyes at the man. "What kind of name is Agent Zero?"

Wade started to laugh as Agent Zero looked taken back by her question while John sighed and jostled her in his arms, causing the little girl to look at him. "Hey, be nice. I'm sure your mommy taught you manners, little lady."

Genesis smiled at him, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Logan reached out and ruffled her hair. "It's okay, little darlin'. Let's get you out of here, yeah?"

The little girl nodded her head and they were on their way once again. Victor and Logan would see that once and a while the little girl would look towards the ceiling, before looking back down. They wondered about that but they put it off as a little girl who curious of her surroundings. 

Logan glanced at Victor, who looked over at him, than he glanced between their dog tags than back at the little girl, Victor inclined his head in agreement. Both men took off their necklaces and slipped it over the little girl's head, surprising her, making her look at them before looking down at the four dog tags that lie against her chest.

Logan ruffled her hair as Victor touched her cheek. "To remember us by, little darlin'."

Genesis smiled at them before begin to play with the dog tags, seeking comfort from them. John smiled, but he did so when both brothers were facing ahead  once again and that he wouldn't get killed if they saw him smile at their moment of kindness to a little girl who was afraid and wanted her parents. 

Chris got outside first but he halted causing Wade, Fred and Agent Zero to slam into him and Logan, Victor and John to skid to a stop in order to prevent from slamming into them. 

Logan walked towards Chris. "What's wrong?"

Chris said as he gestured ahead of them. "So, I think I found out why we weren't attacked after we got the kid and made our way back here."

Logan raised a brow. "Yeah? What's that?"

Wade answered for Chris. "Because they were waiting for us out here."

Logan, Victor and John looked over, seeing the large amount of HYDRA troops standing before them, weapons trained on them. John placed Genesis down and step in front of her, acting as her shield as the X-Team faced the troops before them.

A man wearing a white lab coat step forward and gestured towards the little girl who was hiding behind John. "Hand over the girl and we'll let you leave."

Logan asked as the rest of the team got ready to fight them. "Why should we hand her over? What's so important about her?"

"Because if you don't, you will be killed." The scientist told them. "She's important because of whose blood run through her veins. Actually, she belongs to us."

John placed a hand on top of the little girl's head as he felt her tremble against him as Logan snarled at the man. "She isn't going anywhere with you. She's not a thing that belongs to anyone, she's her own person!!"

The man snorted. "I beg to differ. She belongs to us and there's nothing you can do about it." The man turned to his men and ordered. "Kill them and retrieve the girl."

Logan looked at John. "Now, John!!!"

But just as John turned to grab the little girl and Logan's claws was breaking through his skin, a blinding ray of rainbow-colored lights, tube in shape, erupted between the HYDRA troops and the X-Team. Everyone shield their eyes from the brightness of the lights and the wind caused by it, everyone except for the four-year-old girl, who pulled away from John and ran towards the blinding light. 

When the light faded away, everyone lowered their eyes and saw a large, towering African-American man standing between. He wore gold armor and helmet, wielding a large sword. But their attention wasn't on the man himself, even though he was very imposing, it was on the little girl sitting on his forearm, her arms wrapped around his neck, trustingly.

It was Genesis.

John step forward. "Genesis!!"

Genesis glanced over her shoulder as the man stared at the HYDRA troops by them. "Look, mister John! It's my daddy!"

Wade asked as he stared wide-eyed at the man. "That's her daddy?"

Agent Zero said as he stared at the man through narrowed eyes. "I think the better question is who or what is he?"

The man spoke, revealing a deep and gravelly voice. "I am Heimdall, an Asgardian." He looked over to the X-Team. "I would like to thank-you for getting my daughter out of that room. My wife and I couldn't hear or see her, so we didn't know where she was. But since you took her out of there, I was able to come down and get my daughter." Heimdall looked at the HYDRA troops before looking back at the men. "Your transport is waiting for you, allow me to send you there."

Genesis waved at them as a rainbow ray surrounded the X-Team. "Bye, misters! I hope to see you again!!"

Than they were gone, leaving behind a symbol on the ground. Heimdall sighed and looked at his daughter, scolding her. "Genesis, I thought your mother and I told you to stay with us when we come to Midgard to visit your grandparents."

Genesis pouted as Heimdall called forth the Bifrost once again. "How was I supposed to know that ice truck was a fake, daddy?"

Heimdall smiled at his daughter. "By using your telepathy, little star."

He kissed his daughter's cheek when she puffed them out in irritation, and like the X-Team, they vanished with the light, only leaving behind the symbol and an very angry HYDRA scientist. 


End file.
